


a very thorough fucking

by Saraste



Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [19]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: (kinda? the adventures of Yen's magical cock continue), Double Anal Penetration, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Pegging, Polyamory, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Yennefer and Geralt give Jaskier a very thorough fucking.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: KINKTOBER 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	a very thorough fucking

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 19. double penetration of KINKTOBER 2020.
> 
> I haven't written this kink in aaaaages. Was fun.

It should have been too much, it  _ was _ too much, but even then, he wouldn’t have had it any other way. The stretch was luxurious, the burn exquisite, and he knew full well that after… he would be so very pampered and cared for that all that would be forgotten. And he knew, in that moment before all else besides all-encompassing pleasure washed everything away and he lost himself, that they would never hurt him, and that might have been the most precious gift of all.

He was balls deep in Yennefer and she was also filling him at the same time, all in charge, even when she lay supine under him there was nothing submissive about her, never could be. Not with that challenge in her eyes, the magic on her lips.

Her cock, magic controlled and not currently affixed, was not as warm nor as big as Geralt’s, but it had… other things going for it that Yennefer often used for her wicked means to have him(or sometimes Geralt) writhing and begging with need as the other two watched on, riveted, gaining their own pleasure from the sight and sounds as Yen made the cock vibrate and pulse in a way no natural cock ever could.

_ Sometimes it expanded. _

But not now, not with Geralt’s cock thrusting into him alongside Yen’s in that steady and unerring rhythm that was so him, especially when it was a joint effort to render Jaskier completely senseless and boneless with a very thorough fucking.

‘Harder,’ Yennefer instructed him, not Geralt, made clear by the way she squeezed around him, commanding his fraying attention.

His body obeyed, even when his mind was growing more than a little slow with what came to thoughts, focused on the feel of her body around him and the two cocks filling him, almost too much, but just enough at the same time.

They were always enough, his two lovers, giving him just what he needed, even when he didn’t sometimes know exactly what that might be. Right now he knew exactly what he needed, which was to have them inside, stretching him, making him feel full, and making them feel good.

His arms were trembling with the effort to keep himself up from crushing Yen and he was moaning enough to have his throat sore come morning.

Geralt suddenly became a heavy weight all along his back, his breath hot against his ear. ‘You’re loving this, aren’t you? You smell so… overwhelming. So fucking good.’

‘He is, aren’t you?’ Yennefer said, her voice warm, everything about her a wonder.

A few breaths were needed to settle his lust-hazy mind, made almost impossible with the way Geralt lay against his back, and the warmth and pulsing stretching him open. They were both still now, pinning him between them all the more as his arms were folding, body pressing deeper into Yen. His eyes strayed. ‘Yes,’ he could finally answer, a punched-out, raw exclamation.

She saw him looking, the strain on him, maybe something on Geralt’s face as well, and smiled. ‘Would you like changing positions?’ It was unclear whom she was addressing.

It wasn’t his place to say “yes”, but he did anyway, though wrapping it up in pleading that he didn’t really have to dress up. ‘Please?’

Her cock sent a vibration so strong and intense through him that he screamed in pleasure and almost blacked out and a firm “no” from Yen was all that kept him from coming right then and there.

They shifted, arranging his foppish body as they wished, Geralt laying down and Yennefer on top with Jaskier in the middle and he… he sobbed at the intensity of it all, and Yen held him close, stroking his back. Geralt pressed inside him more intensely now and Yen’s cock was as strange-good as ever, having settled to a steady pulsing, which Geralt was reaping the benefits of as well. There was a pair of big familiar hands holding onto his hips, clearly he wasn’t meant to fuck himself on Geralt, but let him do the fucking, which was absolutely fine by him. He was allowed to become a plaything as long as his lover’s decided that.

‘You’re doing so well,’ Yen crooned into his ear, ‘you’re such a good boy.’  _ Our good boy.’ _

He might have made some attempt at speaking, then, but only managed an inarticulate, needy sound that started from somewhere deep inside of him, in a part where he knew that he was lucky beyond measure to have gotten what he had and that he should hold onto his lovers and what they all had with both hands, but mostly it was the throbbing ache and wonderful, controlled fullness talking. 

‘I’ll ride you, love,’ Yennefer told him, drawing away just enough so she could cup his face and kiss him, so tender and sweet and loving that he cried, overwhelmed as he was.

He was drifting.

He held onto her, burying his face between her breasts, as she took her pleasure from him, yet giving him so much in return with the insistent throbbing inside him where Geralt was staying still, simply filling him, keeping him stretched open, even when there was no “simply” about it, because it was everything.

They were everything.

She squeezed around him as she came, shuddering, her cock swelling inside of him, making Geralt grunt. There was a shifting and then Geralt was kissing Yennefer over his shoulder. He was barely inside Jaskier, who made a noise of protest, even when he was still comfortably filled.

‘Yen,’ was all Geralt said.

‘Hm? Yes, sorry.’

And then her cock was less and Geralt pushed back into him and he stopped thinking. He came quick with Geralt and Yennefer’s magic cock thrusting into him, feeling absolutely possessed and belonging and  _ full _ .

He was still full, boneless against Geralt’s chest, when soft lips touched his spent cock in a soft kiss, a tongue flicked gently licking him clean. He made a noise, but couldn’t be roused to complain. She didn’t linger, which kept him cozied up in his nice pleasure-haze.

Until…

‘Geralt…’ HIs voice was barely a whisper, more than a little rough around the edges.

‘I’ll take care of him,’ Yen said and kissed him.

He ended up tucked against Yennefer’s side, left filled with her cock, as Geralt finished in her and made her groan his name and squeeze and come.

He drifted off between the two of them, safe and cared for, and kept full for later. The night was still young, after all. And they had all the time in the world, didn’t they?


End file.
